User blog:Alanomaly/Top 5 Concepts Ben 10 Introduced That Weren't Used To Full Potential
A lot of people like the concepts of some aliens or storylines, but what happens when the show uses them but doesn't do them exactly how fans would like? I've compiled a list of what I personally think are the top 5 concepts Ben 10 introduced or used that weren't used to full potential or went in a completely wrong or unexpected direction. Dream Manipulation If you know me, you knew this would be on the list. Pesky Dust has very useful powers, I will fully admit to that, but why give such a good power like dream manipulation to this thing? Yeah, it can exist, but why should it be powerful? I mean, it's not like there's an entire system of planets and species that are associated with Halloween and nightmares that could hold a species of dream manipulators... Oh wait, there is. Transforming Without Transforming Ah, Ultimate Ben, how we love to hate thee. Ultimate Ben was the evolved form of Ben who obtained all powers of each alien without the need to change forms. At first, it seems a bit far fetched that the evolved human would have powers of over a million aliens, but when you think about it, the personalities of each human would affect how they evolve in the worst case scenario simulation that the Ultimatrix put the DNA samples through, so when you have someone who can transform, the simulation would give him this ability, and you could argue that Gwen's Ultimate Form would be some magical creature and Kevin would be another amalgam. The only problem with this is he doesn't transform at all, except for size. If I were to go back and tell my OS-watching self that Ben could eventually transform without transforming, he'd think I meant Ben could get a Diamondhead arm without going Diamondhead, kinda like what Skurd does, which I feel would have been better for the transforming without transforming concept, not Ultimate Ben. Galactic Monsters Arguably a popular story Arc, only three episodes actually centered around the name of the arc, while the first four only included Anur Aliens, the fifth episode didn't have any, and the last two were supposed to be the Alternate Ben episodes but CN decided to air stupid Arc 6 episodes. What was wrong here was 3/10 episodes were used for the arc, when the arc was supposed to be over the entire thing, so why wasn't it 5 or more/10? And why was the only Anur Alien used during these three episodes Whampire? At least 5 episodes should contribute to the arc's name. Ultimate Forms The Ultimate Forms are slightly controversial in the fanbase. Some love, some hate. There's just two things that keep this from being a concept at full potential. First thing is the fact that in the show they never mention at all the process of the worst case scenario simulation, all they do is say it's there. Alien Force did a bunch of explaining, even when trying to introduce false things like Osmosians and Anodites, so you'd think they'd have had Albedo explain how the Ultimate Feature works in the finale, right? The other thing is that the series "Ultimate Alien" would make you think more than 8 aliens get Ultimates, and eventually, 4 more aliens did, but with only 3 of the other 8 appearing. Overall, there are 13 Ultimates, counting Ultimate Ben. How many aliens did Ben have by the time Ultimate Alien was over? Ben said what, 63? I wouldn't call that exactly accurate. 44 aliens appeared by the end of Ultimate Alien, and only 13 got Ultimate Forms? Why even call it Ultimate Alien? Why is it even a different series? Why isn't it like 2 extra AF Seasons? Kevin's Origins Here's the biggy. OS clearly showed Kevin to be a mutant. If he were alien like AF said (which he isn't), wouldn't his dad have been more calm about the situation rather than having had Kevin bail like he said in OS? Granted he isn't the most truthful, it's not like his dad wouldn't have tried to keep him there if he were alien and he knew what was happening. Then AF comes along. Oh, joy. Why did AF want everything to be alien? Actually, why did AF wanna say things like Gwen's magic and Kevin's mutant powers are alien when magic and mutant are what OS clearly already had as the origins? And why did UA go along with it? See, that kind of mistake is why the Rooters eps were just bullcrapped all the way through with trying to make him not Osmosian. That could have been avoided if AF did the origin episodes WITHOUT making Kevin an alien. All of the Aggregor, Ragnarok, and Rooters stuff could have still happened without Osmosian happening: Aggregor could have just had a similar mutation or just had life absorbing powers, Ragnarok could have happened and killed his dad without being any Osmosian stuff and without Max and his dad being partners, and the Rooters could have still used Kevin's abilities to mutate Pierce, Helen, and Manny. No, not Alan, cause he was introduced with having an alien parent. The others weren't, it was just a guess that one parent was human and the other... not so much. Poll So this list happened... Do you agree with my list? Yes No I am Groot (Yes) Category:Blog posts